It Was Worth It
by StarcatcherAD
Summary: After hearing the others making fun of him, Davis heads to the Digital World alone, where he meets a mysterious boy named Shin, who helps him to realize some things about himself.


Starcatcher: LISTEN UP! This story is about Davis and is from his point of view. If you don't like Pro-Davis stories, there is a "back" button at the upper left-hand corner of the screen that is extremely useful in these instances. So click that and QUIT WASTING MY TIME!!! And if you do decide to flame me anyway, then hey.those aren't my valuable minutes going to waste.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Davis would have been with Kari, Tai and Sora would be together, and TK would be with that French girl, Catherine, since after he met her, he hardly even spoke to Kari.  
  
********************  
  
I've...never been really important...  
  
Sometimes I wonder...what's my purpose? Other people always seem to think my whole life was a mistake...and now I'm beginning to wonder if they're right...  
  
I mean...look at me! I'm the official leader of the Digidestined but...I'm really not. They never listen to me and usually it's someone else giving the orders. Sometimes, I wonder why I was even born.  
  
But of course, no one else would hear me saying this. I'm supposed to be the happy-go-lucky idiot of the group. I don't think any of the others actually think I could be so philosophical...I bet they'd freak if they thought I even knew the word.  
  
I usually try to keep the happy and determined attitude but...that's just more of a mask than anything. I only act like that to keep others from seeing the pain and loneliness I hold in my heart.  
  
Nobody really knows me, not even Veemon. I don't know why I am this way; I just know that this is me. Many people think of me as a clone of Tai. I do look a bit like him, and I even wear his goggles but...I want to be seen as myself...not as a second Tai.  
  
Sure, we have a lot in common. We both like to play soccer for example. I'm pretty good at it, I guess, but usually when I play, I'm thinking of all the things that trouble me and I use that to play. Maybe that's why I'm not as good at it as I could be.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I'm even on the team. I'm not really considered equal to the others. It's like they're all above me and I'm just some ant scurrying around trying to earn their favor. I'm just getting really tired of it.  
  
I like Tai's sister, Kari. But from the way things look, she'd probably prefer it if I jump off of a cliff. I've liked her for a long time, ever since I first met her, but she never even thought of me as a friend. She would never do anything with me. Heck, she wouldn't even talk to me unless she had to. Only a few hours ago, I overheard her and the others talking about how they would be better off without me. I didn't think I'd ever hear Kari say anything like that. I thought they were my friends and they would at least be honest with me, but I guess I don't have much luck there, huh?  
  
The worst part is when they found out I was right there. I thought maybe one of them might try to comfort me, or apologize, or maybe even tell the others they were being cruel. Guess what they did? They laughed. All of them laughed...at me...shows what good friends they are.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I calmly said, "Fine...if that's the way you all feel, then I guess I don't deserve to be a Digidestined." I was holding DemiVeemon at the time and I calmly gave him to Kari. "Since you think I'm such a loser, then you take care of DemiVeemon." Then I turned to walk away.  
  
"Davish!?! What's going on? Why are you leaving?"  
  
I turned back to face my partner...my FORMER partner. "I'm sorry buddy, but apparently, I'm just not good enough to be your partner. Since I suck so much at everything, then I'm sure the others can find someone to be your partner that can take care of you much better than I ever could." With that, I turned and left.  
  
Did I do the right thing? I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight. I was just so sick and tired of always being the scapegoat that I finally couldn't take it anymore. All that had just happened a few hours ago. Now here I am, in the Digital World, alone and helpless. Smart move Davis! Of all the places you run to, you decide to come here where big powerful Digimon can eat you in one gulp?  
  
I don't know. I just had to get away. I wonder what Veemon thinks. I just hope he doesn't hate me. He didn't deserve to have a partner like me. He could do so much better with someone like TK as his partner. I bet Tai never did anything like this.  
  
I wonder what would happen if I died out here. It's not like anyone would miss me. I'm beginning to wonder if I would even miss me...  
  
It was then that I met this strange guy. He was human...or at least I thought he was at the time. I don't know why, but when he looked right into my eyes, I froze. I couldn't move an inch! I don't know why though. I wasn't scared, but something inside of me said that this guy was important. Well, we talked for a bit. He said his name was Shin. Weird name, but who am I to judge?  
  
Eventually, he brought up the fact that I was there alone and asked why. I felt like I could talk to him, so I explained everything that happened to me only a few hours ago. I even admitted that I didn't think I was meant to be a Digidestined.  
  
"But what is a Digidestined?"  
  
I was confused. What did he mean what was a Digidestined? How could he be in the Digital World unless he was one...or unless he was a Digimon, but even Digimon know the Digidestined.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what exactly is a Digidestined? What is it they're here for? What is it they're meant to do?"  
  
"Digidestined.protect the Digital world and the real world from evil."  
  
"Isn't that what you've done?"  
  
"Well.yeah.I helped to save both worlds with my friends."  
  
"Then does that not make you a Digidestined?"  
  
"Well.yes, it does. I'm just not sure it was worth it in the end."  
  
"Then why have you come this far if it wasn't even worth it? Why are you a Digidestined?"  
  
His question really hit me. Why have I come this far? Why didn't I leave long ago? Why did I even become a Digidestined in the first place? What is it about me that makes me different from everyone else? There are a lot of people out there a lot better than I'll ever be, so why was I the one who became a Digidestined and not them? Could it be that my only purpose here is to be a laughing stock among the group or...  
  
Or is there something I'm missing? Was there even a reason why I first decided to help the others in the beginning? Have I forgotten? Or was there even a reason at all? No...there was a reason. As time went by, I guess I've forgotten it, but it's still there. That I know. Think Davis! What was it?  
  
Suddenly, it hit me. The reason I even joined the group in the first place. It was right there all along! I just overlooked it! The reason I became a Digidestined...  
  
That's when I heard the screams! They were from my friends! Apparently, they had come looking for me. Whether it was because they were worried, or wanted to apologize, I didn't take the time to think. I just heard them screaming for help and I ran as fast as I could to where they were.  
  
They were all cornered on a cliff by a strange Digimon. It was smaller than me, but it seemed incredibly powerful. Shin followed me and we both watched, hidden by the trees. The kids were trapped and their Digimon were too weak to digivolve. Veemon wasn't, but without me there, he couldn't digivolve. If the guy shot another blast at them, I don't think they would be able to survive. That's when Shin turned to me.  
  
"These are your friends?"  
  
"Yeah! We have to do something! They'll be killed!"  
  
"But.they hurt you.they laughed at you and made fun of you!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So even after all the horrible things they did, you're still going to try to save them?"  
  
That's when I got my ever-so-brilliant plan. I couldn't have Veemon digivolve, because I left my digivice behind so the others couldn't track me. There was one chance, and it may be my only chance, but I'll have to try it. That's when I realized Shin had asked me something. What was it? Oh yeah! He asked if I was still going to try to save them.  
  
"Who said anything about trying? I AM going to save them!"  
  
"But.why?"  
  
I took a few steps forward, to get a better look. My plan would work. There was no way it could fail. When Shin's question hit me, I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled as I replied those fateful words.  
  
"Because I'm a Digidestined!"  
  
Then I began to run. I guess all those soccer practices really paid off after all. Otherwise, I wouldn't have made it in time. The plan was simple. I charge at the Digimon and knock him off the cliff. He was smaller than me, and from the way it seemed, he weighed much less than me, so I knew it would work. The Digidestined saw me running towards him.  
  
"Davis!" they cried. Idiots. It's a good thing that the Digimon was slow to react or the whole thing would have failed. Unfortunately, he did realize I was coming at him and tried to grab me. I made a quick alteration to the plan. That's when a thought hit me. This plan was stupid, insane, crazy, nuts, and...  
  
It was suicide.  
  
To everyone else's horror, I plowed into the Digimon, sending both of us flying off the edge of the cliff. He didn't have wings so he couldn't fly, but then again...neither did I. Looking down, I could see my friends watching me fall from over the edge of the cliff...well...I was really looking up considering I was upside-down. I saw how upset they were, and I guess I felt kinda bad. The Digimon, however, was screaming at me for being an idiot and getting us both killed. I couldn't help but smile at that. It's true, only someone as idiotic and bullheaded as me would pull such a stunt.  
  
I realized that I was actually going to die, but it didn't seem to matter. I felt like I was at a state of that strange calm that I heard about some people being right before they died. It felt strange, really. My last thoughts, however, were on my friends and family.  
  
Mom, Dad, and Jun would be upset when they find out, but they're Motomyias, and they'll be proud that I went out fighting.  
  
My friends...yeah, yeah...I know what you're thinking. After everything they did to me, how could I consider THEM my friends? I thought of them as my friends from the beginning, and I have a feeling that they thought of me as the same, even if it was only at the end.  
  
Shin...my new friend. He's sort of strange, but cool. I have the strangest feeling that meeting him was no accident. Then there's a voice that's telling me I'm going to be seeing him soon. What's up with that?  
  
Kari. I considered her perfect in every way from her kind spirit to her pure heart. Well...I just hope you'll be happy Kari. Even if it's with TK. But no matter what, I'll always love you.  
  
Well...this is it. The ground is only a few yards away now. It won't be much longer now until my life is over. It seemed so short, but it was fun. I even got to live my dream.  
  
Shin's question echoed in my head. "Why have you come this far if it wasn't even worth it? Why are you a Digidestined?"  
  
The reason I even got so far was because of my friends.  
  
And the reason I am a Digidestined? I smiled as the answer revealed itself.  
  
I became a Digidestined to protect those I cared about and so I could make a difference, even if it was a small one.  
  
"Well guys.it's been fun. I'm sorry it had to end so soon, though. Please don't feel bad for me. I have no regrets." Stupid. I knew they couldn't hear me, but for some strange reason, it helped to say it out loud. Looking down (or up in my case), I saw that I was almost at the bottom. It wouldn't be much longer now...  
  
"Goodbye everyone! We'll see each other again! I just know it!"  
  
My voice echoed through the canyon. It was the last thing I ever said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Digidestined were climbing down the mountain. Their Digimon were still too weak to digivolve, so they had to climb instead of fly. So it was rather easy for the dark figure to reach Davis and the Digimon first.or.at least what was left of them. The Digimon had already begun the process of turning into data, so it wasn't long before it was destroyed.  
  
The figure knelt next to Davis's body. It began to concentrate and a golden glow surrounded Davis. The glow began to collect in one place, right above Davis's chest, where his heart is. The golden aura became a golden orb, and floated to the shadowy figure, then disappeared inside of him. The light from the glow showed the figure's face. It was Shin. Shin just sighed and shook his head. "Humans are such puzzles. They make no sense to me at all. I've watched them for over a thousand years, and I still don't understand what their emotions are for." He said to himself.  
  
At that time, the other Digidestined were almost at the bottom of the canyon. Shin stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. When the other kids reached Davis, it was too late.  
  
Shinigami had done his work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a place full of complete nothingness, two figures talk.  
  
"Why did you save them?"  
  
"What do you mean? They're my friends! I had to help them!"  
  
"You know what I mean. They were horrible to you. They hurt you maliciously and yet you still sacrificed yourself for them. Why?"  
  
"I guess...that's just who I am."  
  
"Who you are?"  
  
"That's right. It's one of the differences between them and me. I would risk my life to protect another, even if I don't happen to like that person. It's part of what makes me who I am."  
  
The first figure shakes his head. "I still don't understand. You're saying that you saved the people who hurt you most because you still consider them your friends, but it is obvious the feeling isn't mutual. So why do you waste your time on them?"  
  
The second figure looked thoughtful for a moment. "Because, by saving them, it only proves that my life held some meaning. It may not be a lot, but the meaning is there."  
  
"Why must your life have meaning?"  
  
"I guess...I've been treated that I'm useless for most of my life. I guess this is just my chance to prove that I'm important."  
  
"Is that the only reason?"  
  
"Of course not! There are several reasons! Some I can't even name, but they're there."  
  
"So how do you find them?"  
  
"I follow my heart. It almost always guides me the right way, even when my mind says differently. My heart told me to save the others today because...in my heart, I still see them as my friends."  
  
"You humans are puzzling..."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Shin. Or should I call you Shinigami now?"  
  
"Whichever you prefer."  
  
"Then I'll just continue to call you Shin."  
  
Shin thought about this for a moment. "All right...you may call me Shin then."  
  
The second figure looked off in the distance at a group of kids crying over a corpse. "I just hope they'll be okay...it never seemed like they needed me before...but now..."  
  
Shin looked at the other figure. "We must go now, Davis. There is still much to do."  
  
Davis sighed and faced Shin. "All right...but tell me, what's my purpose in this?"  
  
Shin smirked. "Can't your heart tell you?"  
  
And with that, the two boys disappeared.  
  
********************  
  
Starcatcher: Yes, I know it's sad. It's a brief look from Davis's point of view. I hope you liked it and if you didn't, I don't care! HA! And if I do continue this story, it just might turn out to be Daikari, so if you Takari fans have a problem with that, then please note the following:  
  
I  
  
DON'T  
  
CARE!!!  
  
So go read your Davis-bashing fics elsewhere because he is my favorite character from Season 2 plus the fact that most Takari stories I've seen are uncreative, boring, and most seem to have the same plot centering on the fact that Light and Hope are destined to be together, which is just pathetic.  
  
Don't bother reviewing unless you're going to write a CONSTRUCTIVE review that consists of more than: "Davis sucks!" or "Takari 4 evah!" or a bunch of stupid reasons why you hate Davis and you think TK and Kari are meant for each other, because quite frankly, I don't give a damn unless the reviews are from MATURE persons who are willing to comment on the quality of the story itself and not judge based on the characters used. The Davis fans don't go around bashing every story that has TK and Kari together, so please show the same courtesy.  
  
Okay? (Notices that most of the readers are sleeping) Why do I bother? Oh well, I'm done fuming now anyways. 


End file.
